


Puppy Dog Eyes

by vyrenrolar



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush, one-sided kaidan alenko/female shepard, possible aro shep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyrenrolar/pseuds/vyrenrolar
Summary: This one goes out to everyone who's ever accidentally romanced Kaidan Alenko, Official Normandy Puppy Dog.





	

“No offense, skipper, but you look like shit. What’s wrong?” Ashley sat down on the edge of the Commander’s bed.

Shepard groaned into her pillow. “You have to help me, Ash.” She rolled over so she could see the Gunnery Chief and rubbed her face with her hands.

“What is it?” Ashley moved closer, concerned.

“It’s Kaidan. Lieutenant Alenko. I...fuck.”

“What, you mean like picking out an outfit for a date, or…?”

“No!” Shepard sat up with a jolt. She blew a strand of hair out of her mouth and moved closer to Ashley. “No. The opposite of that. No. God. He’s...He’s like a sad puppy, Ash! I was just trying to be nice and then he had feelings and--and--”

Ashley raised her eyebrows. “Oh,” she said, drawing out the sound in understanding. “You want him to leave you alone.” Her eyes flashed.

Shepard put a hand on Ashley’s shoulder. “Yes. Please. I mean it’s not like he would, you know, try anything, but for some reason he thinks…? And then he’s got those eyes, and I just… Every time I try to explain he starts talking about Brain Camp and then he looks at me and--Dammit soldier! Why are you laughing?”

Ashley wiped a tear from her eye. “I’m sorry, it’s just...You’re Commander Shepard. You’ve taken down Geth three times your size with a tiny ass pistol. You’ve stared down Krogan mercs and Asari commandos. And of all the terrible, horrifying things the galaxy has to offer, the thing that scares you the most is making a thirty two year old man sad? You have to see the irony there, skipper.”

Shepard shoved the chief. “Shut up. Will you help or not?”

Ashley shook her head at her commander’s pleading expression, then stood up and ruffled the other woman’s hair. “Sure, skipper, I’ll talk to him. Wouldn’t be the first time." She moved towards the door, ready to confront the lieutenant as soon as she left the commander’s quarters.

Just before the door shut completely, she heard a quiet “thank you,” and the thump of a very tired commander flopping down on her bed.


End file.
